


Небесный свет угасает

by RJGK



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJGK/pseuds/RJGK
Summary: (Не бывает света без тени.)





	Небесный свет угасает

It began as a mistake.  
— Charles Bukowski

Их встреча на том берегу была ошибкой.  
Не ошибкой, возможно, но точно — случайностью — первой из тысяч тысяч иных случайных событий, образующих в итоге то, что некоторые называют предопределённостью.  
Откуда у человека, видящего плоский камень на берегу, появляется желание взять его и запустить по воде? Чтобы посмотреть на след, который он оставит на зыбкой поверхности? След исчезнет. След мимолётен. Камень утонет. Чтобы… чтобы что? Все бросают, потому что видели, как кто-то делал это до них, но что было в голове у первого, у самого первого, кто запустил лягушку скакать по водной глади?

Обычно Мадара приходил туда под утро, Хаширама — под вечер, и причин изменять устоявшийся порядок ни у кого из этих двоих не было.  
Просто Хашираме тогда не спалось, и тревожные сны то и дело бередили зыбкий океан детских мыслей-снов, и он лежал на футоне, ёжась от холода, и почему-то ему казалось, что он умер. На самом деле это была далеко не первая ночь на войне, когда ему чудилось, что он больше не здесь, что он уплыл куда-то за ткань миров и застрял там, не в силах двинуться дальше, не в силах просто уснуть;  
но потом всегда наступало утро, солнечный свет разгонял неприятную темноту, и с Хаширамой всё было хорошо. Только мешки под глазами да усталый взгляд выдавали его бессонницу. Липкие детские страхи на пустой желудок, на пыльном тёмном чердаке, укутавшиеся вместе с ним в одеяла.  
Они приходят к реке, чтобы неспешное течение её вод смыло все плохие мысли.

Он был один под крышей, в то время как все его братья спали внизу, поблизости от родителей, в комнатушках, где ловцы снов спасали их от странных мыслей, порождённых покровом ночи. По вечерам они сидели совсем близко, говорили, тихо смеялись — редко, но смеялись, да, а когда наступало время ложиться спать, все разбредались по своим углам.  
Хаширама рано понял, зачем ему нужно приходить на чердак.  
Они будущие воины. А воины не трясутся, вцепившись руками в одеяло. Не боятся темноты. А если они и дрожат от страха, то только тогда, когда этого никто не видит.  
На чердаке он должен был быть храбрым.  
Он действительно пытался.

Хаширама любил рассказывать истории. И слушать их любил. Он говорил взахлёб о том, что слышал там и здесь, проглатывая окончания слов, энергично жестикулируя, зажигая звёзды в своём воображаемом небе.  
— И если увидишь белого кролика, нужно бежать за ним до тех пор, пока он не приведёт тебя туда, куда нужно!  
— Глупости какие.  
Тобираме восемь, он говорит мало, а если и говорит, то непременно чтобы поспорить со всеми. Это раздражает.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты же его не видел!  
— И ты не видел.

Но правда в том, что однажды этот Белый Кролик выбегает Хашираме прямо под ноги, зовёт его за собой, и тот бежит за ним со всех ног, боясь потерять из виду. Теряет, конечно же, и оказывается на знакомом берегу реки, только с другой стороны.  
Прохладное утро рассыпает росу по травинкам, заставляет поёживаться от холода. Мальчик, бросающий камешки в воду, кажется ему как будто видением и как будто не отсюда: на самом деле берег всегда был пустынен, сколько Хаширама себя помнил.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — его встретили злобно-настороженно, со сжавшимися в кулаки ладонями. Не хватало ещё подраться с утра.  
Ну, будет странно ответить ему: «Уже утро, а я устал, я не спал всю ночь, но мне всё равно снилось, что я умер».  
— Учу тебя правильно пускать блинчики. Тебе нужно целиться выше. — Он уселся на стылый речной берег, скрестив ноги, и нашёл подходящий камешек. — И сильнее сгибать локоть. Вот, смотри.  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— Мадара.  
— А я Хаширама.  
Они не называют своих фамилий и смотрят друг на друга с мрачным пониманием: ты тоже, значит?  
Хашираме кажется, что он узнаёт движение, которым его новый знакомый пытается совершить бросок. Так метают сюрикены.

 

Он плачет на могиле Каварамы, несмотря ни на что; отец пихает его в бок, негласно призывая перестать, на Хашираму цыкают остальные, но он не может остановиться. Его трясёт — буквально.  
Двенадцать лет — это достаточно зрелый возраст, чтобы заставить ребёнка смотреть, как заколачивают гвозди в гроб, в который положили тело его старшего брата.  
Двенадцать лет — это недостаточно зрелый возраст, чтобы отправлять мальчика на бойню, иначе бы в их клане вообще не осталось бы детей.  
У Хаширамы шок. Каварама рассказывал всем им сказки по вечерам, когда они лежали у котацу и грелись, ловя отблески свечей на стенах временного убежища — сколько раз за свою жизнь они повидали таких стен, сколько раз они переходили с места на место в нескончаемой войне, которую взрослые разожгли непонятно из-за чего?  
Сколько раз у них не было дома?  
Сколько ещё раз мог прозвучать голос Каварамы, напевающий младшим братьям колыбельную?  
Хаширама прячет лицо в ладонях, чтобы не видеть, но слух раздирают комья разбивающейся о гроб земли. Зажмуривается, закрывает уши руками, но всё равно продолжает слышать, как закапывают страшный ящик. Эти звуки похожи на дождь, только намного хуже. Отец тихо шепчет ему, что тот опозорил его, а Хаширама только ещё больше плачет: это не те слова, которые должен говорить папа в день смерти своего сына. Не те. Не то.

Он приползает к реке после похорон, чтобы найти там Мадару, и ему хочется сказать ему что-нибудь смешное, что-нибудь обыденное, но горе и отчаяние прорывают плотину молчания, и в итоге он всхлипывает, уткнувшись лицом в чужое плечо, и тепло чужого тела — оно живительное, оно не похоже ни на что иное, от Мадары исходит мощная энергетика чего-то, что так не хватало Хашираме до этого, — понимания.  
Он прячется в объятиях другого мальчика, находя в нём своё спасение и согревая заледеневшее сердце.  
Мадара не против.

— Я хочу, чтобы это всё закончилось. Если бы мы только могли заключить союз. Помириться.  
— Надо быть очень сильным, иначе взрослые тебя даже слушать не будут.  
Хаширама начинает чаще тренироваться после этих слов.

 

Хаширама утирает кровь с разбитой губы. Запрокидывает голову, чтобы остановить кровь из носа.  
Он вечно ходит в синяках.  
Потому что он слишком непослушный, слишком эмоциональный и вообще, мой дорогой, настоящие Сенджу так себя не ведут.  
Настоящие Сенджу, наверное, рождаются сразу такими, как его отец — с залысинами, когда им уже под сорок, а жизненные приоритеты напрочь закоснели в своей моральной аморальности, с непомерным самомнением и убеждением возвышенного кланового превосходства.  
Взрослые требуют гордиться своей фамилией, которая совершила столь много кровавых ужасов на памяти Хаширамы, что ему отвратительно.  
Они не требуют, чтобы ты сделал что-то хорошее, что-то, что бы прославило твоё собственное имя. Им нужно, чтобы ты вписывался в рамки их кровавых законов, проявлял интерес к военному делу, тренировался, оттачивая навыки и изучая новые дзюцу, и… И всё.  
Хороший ребёнок на войне — тот ребёнок, который умеет драться и не знает пощады.  
Хаширама плохой.  
Хаширама оплакивал Кавараму не только потому, что тот был его братом. Он был самым лучшим из его клана. Он был добрым — по-настоящему добрым, и он никогда не кричал на младших, и иногда подмигивал Хашираме, и… о чёрт, сколько историй он ему рассказал.

— Теперь ты понимаешь, почему это должно закончиться?  
Отец пытается поговорить с ним, а Хаширама молчит. Папа никогда не уйдёт. Папа выест всю печёнку, пока не скажет то, что хочет. Поэтому остаётся только слушать.  
— Они слишком жестоки. Они звери. Нам нужно закончить войну, чтобы это прекратилось.  
Хаширама стискивает зубы, чтобы не ответить; у него и так слишком болит всё тело, чтобы получать новые побои.  
Не сдерживается. Просто не может.

— Ну, сделай же это! Докажи, что ты достоин!  
По меркам своего клана Хаширама был достоин валяться в дерьме, не больше;  
ему всё ещё двенадцать,  
он всё ещё засыпает с мыслями о том, что, наверное, всё может быть по-другому,  
и он определённо не способен на убийство, своё первое убийство: пленный, избитый до кровавого месива на теле, смотрит на него с усмешкой, скалится в бесчеловечной ухмылке. У мальчика волосы на затылке, на руках встают дыбом, холод сковывает мысли, папа что-то кричит ему, на него — он теперь наследник проклятого клана Сенджу, как-никак,  
а Хаширама психует, мотает головой из стороны в сторону, отступает как можно дальше, чтобы не видеть того, что произойдёт в следующую минуту.  
Его ловят, его заставляют смотреть на кровь, он изо всех сил зажмуривается, вопит, но даже сквозь плотно сощуренные веки его внутренний взор обагряется алым.  
Он чувствует себя извергом — за всех старших. Чувствует то, что давно перестали ощущать они.

 

Хаширама всё чаще не может заснуть по ночам и чувствует покачивание лодки, которая плывёт посреди океана. Ему рассказывали о том (его пугали тем), что есть место, где вода разливается во все стороны необъятными горизонтами, и что там, в океане, совсем-совсем нет дна, и мысли о такой глубине страшат. Взрослые говорят, что мир мёртвых находится под землёй, а Хаширама боится океанской воды, которой никогда не видел, потому что… потому что просто боится, ему двенадцать, а это жуткое место с его загадочной глубиной представляется таким тёмным, рисуется на гравюрах таким страшным, что ему кажется, что он может видеть, как там плавают души тех, кого здесь нет.  
Души тех, кого убили на этой войне, — наверное, океан такой глубокий из-за того, что у них слишком много павших в боях.

 

Хаширама выдумывает истории, держит в руках самодельную свечу, даёт такую же Мадаре, и ранним-ранним утром, ещё до восхода солнца и до того, как всё станет совсем плохо, они сидят в пролеске, деля одно одеяло на двоих и зажегши свечи, и сбежавший из своего лагеря Хаширама торопливо и сбивчиво говорит, стараясь не забыть.  
Он боится взрослеть.  
Он боится когда-нибудь прекратить рассказывать о белых кроликах, живущих на луне, о светлячках, которых никто никогда не видел, а ещё где-то он услышал, что осенью драконы впадают в спячку и видят сны. Драконьи сны. Неплохо было бы подсмотреть один, а? Было бы здорово найти настоящего дракона, правда?  
Ещё это хороший способ не сойти с ума.

Они строят себе уютное гнёздышко в кроне одного из многих деревьев.  
Голова Мадары покоится на коленях Хаширамы, пока тот зарывается пальцами в его волосы и сбивчиво говорит. Если бы они могли построить себе деревню, где все жили бы в мире.  
Мадара думает, что так они смогли бы защитить своих братьев, и их голоса сплетаются в печальную мелодию ветра среди листьев — в унисон.  
Мир, где никто не должен умирать из-за разногласий друг с другом. Это кажется очередной сказкой.

 

— Нам нужно убежать, — предлагает сиплый голос.  
Хаширама держит Мадару в своих объятиях, баюкает его, оглаживает растрепавшиеся вороные пряди, пытается успокоить. Тот тихо плачет (громко нельзя, это может привлечь чьё-нибудь нехорошее внимание) у него на руках, потому что, как выяснилось, у него тоже были братья, и вчера погибло двое, и были похороны — Хаширама остро чувствует его боль. Так сильно, как только возможно.  
Они оба были просто заблудившимися детьми.  
— Я хочу, чтобы этого всего не было. Ты веришь? Хочу, чтобы больше никогда никому не пришлось умирать.  
Устами Мадары говорит сердце Хаширамы. И тот верит.  
— Мы можем убежать, — соглашается тот. — Мы должны, а?  
— Мы можем _уплыть_ , — голос у Мадары охрипший, но с искоркой энтузиазма. — Прямо по реке. Я смогу добыть лодку.  
— Опасно. Нас могут заметить.  
— А мы сбежим ночью.

Реки обязательно впадают куда-то, и конкретно эта река, их река, несёт свои воды к морю, и в море они попадут в шторм, но ни Мадара, ни Хаширама об этом, естественно, не догадываются. Потому что верят, что всё будет хорошо.  
И они действительно сбегают в утлой лодчонке: двое детей, знающих, что если закрыть руками глаза, то невидимым, увы, не станешь.  
Думающих, что они могут уйти от этой войны.


End file.
